Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!
Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary When Canter Zoom invited Robbie and his friends on filmmaking his own movie about the Data Squad Rangers, They begin their first movie carrier. But with Dr. Eggman and Captain Whiskers working together for an evil plan, The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers must work together to stop them. Plot Canter Zoom's directing problems/Juniper Montage shows her uncle the Data Squad Rangers One day at Hollywood, Canter Zoom was having trouble coming up with anymore movie ideas. Just then, his niece, Juniper Montage showed him pictures of the Data Squad Power Rangers which gave him an idea. A Letter from Townsville/An invitation from Canter Zoom and Juniper Montage Meanwhile at Townsville, Robbie and his friends received a letter from Canter Zoom and Juniper Montage who're inviting them to help with the filmmaking and staring at Townsville. Dr. Eggman's frustration of the Power Rangers/Captain Whiskers offers his help At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way of taking over Cyberspace and Earth. Then, Captain Whiskers arrived and offered to help him with his problem. Finally, Eggman and Whiskers plan their diabolical scheme. A robot that directs from it's own scripts and clips/A new evil filmmaking plan Then, They've created a robot who directs it's own movie called "Egg-Director" and carry on their filmmaking scheme. Meeting with some old and new friends/The Pirate Force Rangers arrived Meanwhile at Cyberspace, ???. An Incredible Shock/Emerl's Great Pirate Ancestor ???, . Meeting at Cyberspace/Ford, Stanley and John Silver's discussion with Pit and Palutena ???, . Robbie and his friends get aquatinted with Captain Emmet, his Crew and Marine ???, . Egg-Director makes his move with a movie/Tricking the Power Rangers ???, . Canter Zoom captured by Eggman and Whiskers/Juniper gets help from her friends ???, . Each of Robbie, Captain Emmett and his friends separated in every films ???, . Sora and Riku watching each other's backs/Finding Egg-Director's clip ???, . Fighting of the Egg Pawns and Pirate Bots/Destroying Egg-Director's clip ???, . The Data Squad and Pirate Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are free ???, . The Team Up Battle Begins/Juniper and Marine got the civilians to safety ???, . Ford and Stanley rescued Canter Zoom/Baby Ducks, Andy and Geese to the Rescue ???, . Robbie and Captain fought Captain Whiskers/Taking down Egg-Director ???, . Firing the Magna Beam/Begin the Megazord Team Up ???, . Victory for the Power Rangers, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys/Capturing Whiskers in custody ???, . Captain Emmett's gift to his ancestor/Saying goodbye to the Pirate Force Rangers ???, . Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Pirate Force Rangers Heroes PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The Mermaid Princesses Floral Magician Girls Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, TW, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Marine the Raccoon *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver *Axel and Naminé *Benson, Pops, Anti-Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Celia, Pam, CJ and Nikolai *Motherboard and Wanda *Florida and Ms. Sara Bellum *Mayor of Townsville *Professor Utonium, Ken Utonium, Amethyst Utonium, Ms. Keane, Talking Dog, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe & The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy and Grubber *Jankenman, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Papa Bell, Mama Bell, Grandpa Bell, Grandma Bell, Belle Bell, Itoko Bell, Olina Bell, Dora Bell, Robbie Bell, Matthew Bell, Chip Bell, Samuel Bell, Ivan Bell and Chase Bell *Tambourine, Pab, Tommie, Wally and Mattie Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Captain Whisker Civilians *Jupiner Montage, Canter Zoom and Maggie *Takuro, Remi, Grandma Rose, Grandpa Bart, Jito, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Bongo and Tap Trivia *This episode will have reference by Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, MLP Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, Movie Madness Part 1 and 2 from Power Rangers Time Force and Floral Magician Mary Bell episode 16. Transcript *Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Transcripts *Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Movie Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes